The rookie nine and kagome
by tora youriki
Summary: the final battles over and Kagome is transported to the world of naruto but she is different. Read to find out and see what happens will there be love? Friendship? Enemies? R&R plz. Parings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

The Rookie nine and … Kagome.

I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

(Cries in corner)

Summery: the final battles over and Kagome is transported to the world of naruto but she is different. Read to find out and see what happens will there be love? Friendship? Enemies? R&R plz. Parings undecided

Chapter 1: the final battle.

The battle field was bloody the bodies of her friends and family lay their dead the only ones left alive were her and kirara. She dug the graves for her friends and family, she put shippo to rest first but took his illusionary items then buried his lifeless body after cleaning him off. She did the same for the others taking their weapons (they told her to have all their stuff if they died in the final battle).

From Miroku:

His sutras, the holy bead things I forgot what they are called so ill call them beady things and some jewels and money.

From Sango

Her Giant Boomerang, her slayer uniform, various poisons, medicines and hidden weapons and if Kirara lived and made her, her new master.

Inuyasha

Tetsega (sp?).

Sesshoumaru (her brother yes they made a blood bond k people?)

His swords and before the battle he gave her twin kanatas.

Kanna

Her mirror

And Kagura

Her feathers, chopsticks and fan.

Yes Kagura and Kanna joined their side but died as well.

May they all rest in peace she thought aloud. Just then a rather bright light engulfed Kagome and Kirara as she finished burying her friends and ether shrinking or securing her newly acquired weapons. Once inside the light it dimmed she could see midiroku (sp?).

"child I am sorry to say Naraku has escaped, he did it at the last minute another world and taken a different appearance. what he now calls him self is Orochemaru . But I do know that he will be looking for more power once he recovers-" she was interrupted.

"Wait you mean he is alive?!" she questioned the information finally sinking in "and what do you mean recovering? I thought he escaped?"

"Yes my child he s alive but he did not escape unscathed he was ripped apart and slightly purified. But he escaped a second before the final blow could touch him." She waited for a nod of understanding. "now I will send you to this new world but you will be nine. Since that is the age that children of this new world start going to the ninja academy (sp?). I will give you the knowledge of this world. In your house there will by scrolls and such to teach you of their jutsu. Now I will give you the power to read minds and shape shift into any animal. I also give you the keki genki (sp?) (you know the eye power each clan has) of the dragon, black eyes with gold pupils and rims, they give you the power to see a 100 miles away as first stage, but I don't know the next stages, but I do know that you get the stages by killing to protect someone. Sadly that is all I know now remember train in the ninja arts but don't forget to train with your friends weapons and never forget what they taught you also please don't let the your demon side take over until you fight with Orochemaru. Until we meet again my child."

The Hokage POV

I was taking a walk in the forest when a light appeared in front of me a little girl and her cat came out of the light.

"um excuse me but are you the Hokage?" the little girl asked

"yes." Hokage

"Well then my name is Kagome. I was sent here to learn the way of the ninja to avenge my friends and save this world from a man named Orochemaru. Do you know of him?"

"yes I do but aren't you a little to young to be saving the world?"

"no well yes but I need to he murdered all my friends because they were protecting me." She was now in slight tears still trying to hold back. "can you put me in the academy? I need to look as if I am a normal person as an under cover thing."

"of coarse, but tell me your story so I understand."

"well it all started…"

"…and then I ended up here."

"ok"

"O yea can I get one of those masks because I need to slay demons but stay under cover so yea."

"That would be necessary for you to stay under cover. So of coarse. Just so you know you will start the academy tomorrow."

"ok thank you."

"do you have a place to stay?"

"yes it's a little farther in the woods."

Plz review and tell me what do you think the paring should be

Kagome Sasuke-0

Kagome Garra-1

Kagome Kiba-

(any others you can think of tell me k?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"O shit im gonna be late."

5 minutes later

"Shut up!" Their sensei yelled he waited till they were all quiet and seated.

"today we have a new student." There were whispers amongst the students.

One raised their hand "yes Sakura?"

"um why are we getting a new student now we all entered school already."

"why don't you ask them yourself."

"of coarse Iruka sensei."

"you can come in now."

"hn" A girl replied " my name is Kagome, im your age and I don't like being buged.

So please don't ask me any questions as to why im a late addition its cause I just moved here." She looked them over all the guys were eyeing her thinking ' she is so HOT!' (remember she can read minds) . But all the girls accept 2 were glaring at her. "any questions?". No one answered "good". She walked to sit in the back by herself.

Just so you people know what she is wearing and looks like. She is wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that ends 2 inches above her belly button, a black and electric blue mini skirt, black short shorts (it goes to a little above mid thigh.), black and electric blue mid thigh high socks with knee high black combat boots. On her waist was a black pouch (it had Kirara, Kagura's and Kanna's stuff and a couple of scrolls.), kunai (sp?) and shurkin (sp?) pouch on her right and left legs. Cris crossing spiked belts, finger less gloves, a black choker with her shrunken weapons (not including Kagura and Kanna's weapons).

She had Electric blue streaks in her black hair that is down to her knees. Striking Safire blue eyes against her lightly tanned skin and ruby red lips. O yea I should tell you her eyes change colure

Any way back to the story.

"ok class …"

_**2 years later (they are 13 now k)**_

SLAM

"IM FIRST!" Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time. (s= Sakura i=Ino)

"I win again sakura"- I said as they panted

"give it up, I had my toe ahead of you at least a tenth of an inch of you." –s

"have you always been this delusional. Hey where are you going." -i

"hi Sasuke. Can I sit beside you." –s

"back off forehead im sitting next to Sasuke." -i

"back off I got here first." –s

"I walked into the class room before you did, everybody saw it." –i

"dream on." –s

Sasuke's pov

The school hottie had just walked in when the girls started fighting. 'She is so ho- wait what am I thinking I don't like her. do I?'

Naruto jumped on my desk so we started a glaring contest. since I had nothing else to do I just glared back.

Kagome pov

I had just walked in when all the girls started fighting. If I had only one guess on what it was about I would say probably Sasuke. I really don't see what all the other girls see in him I mean I know he is cute but is that all they think about and besides that they are way to dense to see that Sasuke could care less if they dropped dead at that moment.

Naruto was about to kiss Sasuke so I quickly stepped in and placed a book in between them. When they came back from horror that they might have actually kissed I sat in between them but not before letting them see my new outfit (witch was a really short and lose kimono with really long sleves that go down to the ¾ mark of her thighs (there will be a picture uplink on my page, just put Kagome's face in it and add the accessories) finger less gloves, short shorts, combat boots with mid thigh high socks and ninja stuff like pouch, kunai and shuriken holders.). As she sat down he whispered a thanks. I just nodded mutely.

XxX normal pov xXx

Just then are current sensei walked in the class.

"**shut up you maggots!**" are soon to be ex-sensei called out (aka Iruka)

The room fell silent as students got to their seats. He waited as the students sat down. When they finished he began his speech but Sasuke, naruto and Kagome turned it out it wasn't important to them. Then he finally began to list off the teams.

"team one…." It took them like 1 hour to get through the names of the squads so lets just skip to are fave teams "Naruto Uzamaki…,"

"Sakura Haruno…"

"Sasuke Uchiha and…"

"But sensei I thought that we were to have 3 man squads."-s

"That's because we have uneven numbers this year so one team had to have a fourth genin on their team."

"ok"-s

"Kagome Higurashi"

"team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shiro."

"Team 10 Ino yamenaka, Shikamaru nara, Choji achimichi."

XxX Kagome pov XxX

"Iruka sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be with a teme like Sasuke." – naruto asked.

"yea why do I have to be on the same team as Kagome im way better then her she doesn't even participate in class." This time it was sakura to ask

"because we needed to put the worst student with the best of the class. Do you understand now as to why…"- Iruka was cut off

"Iruka-sensei." Kagome Hissed in a warning way

"Naruto please sit down. As to why I don't do what you do in class is a personal reason so keep your filthy hands out of my business If you want to live to see the next minute cause I will not hesitate to kill you. If you even try." She said in a very scary yet promising way that sent shivers down sakura's, naruto's, and Sasuke's spines (they were the only ones that could hear her.

"okay you will meet your teachers after lunch." Iruka paused "Team 1…"

A few minutes later "team 7. kakashi…"

"ok dismissed."

Me and naruto were going for ramen when he saw sakura and ran over to ask if she wanted to join us. But she started insulting him so I stepped in. but he said he didn't want ramen any more so I just left. To do some practice.

When I came back to get ready to leave I saw what was going on between naruto (aka Sasuke) and sakura. After naruto left I started walking by. "how stupid can you get." I simply said as I walked by.

XxX back in class XxX

Normal pov

"he is late"- naruto half yelled half said.

Sakura was sitting on the desk Sasuke sat at Kagome was in animal from although unknown to the others. Naruto was at the door.

"this will teach him." naruto said as he put an eraser in between the door.

"your askin for trouble so don't blame me if you get in trouble." The outer sakura stated

But the inner sakura was yelling "cha! I luv things like this."

"hn are teachers a jounin he wont fall for stuff like "

"… well I think he should do it."

"Expeashaly since we got kakashi" a voice came out of no where

They all turned to see Kagome reading a scroll.

"where were you!" sakura all but yelled

"are you that stupid9 being you didn't see me here the whole time."

Then some one opened the door.

The brush was falling, falling, falling. Till it was embed in the wall beside the person that had just entered in a perfect formation to say kakashi.

"umm… how to put this my first impression of this group is that you're a bunch of idiots."

Sakura and naruto fell anime style, Sasuke and Kagome sweat dropped at this statement.

Simultaneously they (they the genin) thought "…and that's what we thought about you."

"meet you on the roof in two minutes." – kakashi

They were all surprised to see Kagome jump out the window. When they got up there they saw kakashi Kagome already there.

"alright lets start with interdictions. State your name, hobbies, dreams likes dislikes."- kakashi

"maybe you should start to give us an idea of how it works."-sakura

"yea"-naruto

"me? Im kakashi hyate, im a guy how does not like to talk about his likes or dislikes , my dreams I never thought about that and my hobbies you don't need to know. Now you first bubble gum."

'did he just call me bubble gum! That old man should shut up!' she said to her inner self." my name is sakura, my likes are…" glances at Sasuke and blushes "my hobbies…" blush deepens when glances at Sasuke " my dreams…"yet again glances at Sasuke and yet again blush deepens "my dislikes… naruto, Kagome, ino pig."

"oooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy."

"You blondie"

"my name is naruto Uzamaki, my likes are instant ramen in a cup, and the ichimakamaru ramen. I get with Iruka sensei. My hobbies are trying different types of ramen. My dis-likes are the cupped ramen that takes 3 min to cook after you put the boiling in and my dream is to become Hokage so people will stop dis-respecting me."

"you onyx."

"my name is Sasuke uchiha my dream is to restore my clan, I have many dis-likes very few likes and I don't have a dream it is an ambition because it will become reality. And to kill a certain man."

"and you "

"my name is Kagome Higurashi you don't need any more information I you wish you can ask the Hokage but will get no information unless extremely important but even then the details will be vague."

"ok."

"tomorrow will be your first mission…. It will be a survival test don't eat or you will just puke it up. Your dismissed" leaving no room for arguments. He poofed away.

________________________________________________________________________

So people so far in the poles:

Kagome x Garra: 3

Kagome x Sasuke: 2

Kagome x Itachi: 1

Kagome x Naruto: 0


	3. notice

Im putting storys on hold but will try to update at least once over the holidays.


	4. an change

Alight every one I am going to be changing accounts I will be updating and adding new stories it will be a joint account. Just give us a few days to get it together. Sorry for any incovinence. Fbfh-and-nk

~tora youriki~


End file.
